Spirit within (Percy Jackson fanfic)
by NaomyMasaomi
Summary: I am a demigod. But my mother told me something else... who am I? Where do I belong? Am I a mortal...or an Immortal? Do I belong among the Gods? or among the others? The mortals. My friends... My life is turned upside down... I am not who I thought to be... I am a Demigod. Or am I . . . ?
1. Chapter 1

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG! _ Yes! School's out and I'm ditching this dump now. Ugh! I'm just going to go home and I can't forget to stop by the half-blood camp. Mehh, Annabeth is still mad at me cause I beat her so many times! She's going to work me harder than usual Dx no... _

"Hey Aura!" Yelled Alexis, waving at me to come over to her group of cliché' girls. Alexis was one of my best friends and partner at the half-blood camp, she had long brown hair and beautiful tan and golden eyes. She was really pretty so she was easily accepted by those cliché' girls with their ugly plastic faces, hers was real. She was the daughter of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, forests, and moon. Aura was the daughter of Hephaestus, the god of weapons, fire, and volcanoes. Lots of people told Aura that she was really pretty and prettier than Alexis but Aura begged to differ. Aura had long golden hair and deep waving green eyes she had a long, lean, and curvy body. She was what boys ideally called the' perfect body'. Ew. That was the first word that came to mind when people mention boys, and no I don't like girls. that's even more disturbing than ...

"Come on Aura!" Yelled Alexis. _I wish I could but I want to avoid those girls and __l need to get home quickly and you do too. I wish you could__ hear me through my thoughts._

Alexis looked at me wide-eyed and ran to me all of a sudden, grabbed my hand, and pulled me along with her in the direction of the forest.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow!" She yelled back to the group of squealing and giggling whores.

"Remind me why you still stick around them" I asked sarcastically while giving her a dry look.

_I wonder why she is taking me to the forest, this is so unlike her and what was with the surprised look she gave me 2 minutes ago?_

_" _Dude! How are you doing that?" she asked frantically.

"Do what?" I asked, confused about what she was talking about.

"you know perfectly what I mean!" Don't act like you don't know!" She yelled

"Dude, first of all calm down." and second I'm completely being honest with you when I say I don't know what you're talking about. No, really it's the truth!".

" You spoke to me! Through your thoughts. Like a mind link! how did you do that? I don't get it, I mean I'm the daughter of a werewolf and I still can't communicate with minds like that!" Shouted Alexis.

*RUSTLE**RUSTLE*

"What was that?" Alexis asked shakily

" I don't know but I have a hunch" I replied calmly.

_Yep I knew perfectly who it was, a hunter. He is after Alexis and i think she knows too, UGH! I have to get him away from her but how?_

"HOLY SMOKES!" screams Alexis at the top of her lungs, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. I look in the direction she was pointing at and I see what looks like a Cerberus.

_What? A Cerberus? No hey don't exist, I mean maybe it's a troll and a mutt hybrid but not a Cerberus._

_"_Nice doggy..?." asked Alexis shakily.

_Nope, this is definitively not a nice doggy._


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n when you get to the flashback play the song**

"Nice doggy . . . ?" Alexis asked shakily.

Nope, this is definitely not a nice doggy.

"Alexis don't run!" I yelled as she was in an awkward running position, ready to run for her life. It was kinda comical and I would have laughed, if we weren't being intimidated by a stupid troll-mutt. Oh how I hate trolls.

Oh great now I'm going to have to shoot it down. This'll be so sad. Not. It will be my pleasure to kick this things ass. Heh. It's too stupid and slow to even be able to see me when I shoot it, much less fight it. Well let's do this. Macho a macho, Mano a Mano. (okay in case ya don't know it means man to man and hand to hand ;P okay bye bye~~)

" Okay tall, gruesome, and ugly, I'm going to kick your ass!" I yelled while I put one leg up on a big rock and pointed toward the troll-mutt.

"pffffttt..." Alexis was trying to hold her laugh but failing. I smirked, I can hear you.

" I know you heard me dude, b-b-ut It's just t-t-that you looked like a fake superhero and-d-d oh god hahhaha! I-I-I can't help it it just looked so comical!" Alexis managed to breath out before she collapsed in a heap of laughter.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" I ask her awkwardly. Alexis just shrugs and looks behind me.

Ugh I can't believe that she's making jokes and laughing at a time like this! I mean there is a flipping troll-mutt thing and it's pretty intently watching us. Weird. It's almost as if it's being cautious of us like we are the dangerous, hmm... I wonder if there is a connection to the recent strange ugly dogs that people have been seeing.

Recently last month there were a lot of 'strange ugly dog' sightings. People would be walking home or going to the beach and claim to have seen a strange 'dog'. They described it as a tall 13' foot, black furred German Shepperd. It Had long shard talons and had a tail and a half. Hmm... wait a tail and a half? That doesn't seem right. It also had a long snout and clear blue eyes.

Clear blue eyes.

~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aura, come on sit on my lap" He said as he pulled me into his lap.

I turned and looked into his clear blue eyes, blue as the bottom of the ocean, and just as beautiful. He is my best friend, he is my ocean where I deposit my tears. I swim straight down into his arms and lay there swaying between staying in his arms and love or to stay just below the surface and friendship.

"Aura? Love, what are you thinking?" he breathes into my ear softly.

I love how he always treats me so gently, his arms fit perfectly around me, and his cheek caressing my head as he holds me.

I choose his love.

" I'm thinking about us," I say softly

"Hm, interesting. Mind letting me know what about us?" He said teasingly

I turn slowly and hug him. I say softly, letting my breath caress his ear,

" I love you."

His breathing gets a slight bit faster, he holds me close and says slowly,

" I love you too."

I smile as my heart melts and I sigh and lie in his arms, wishing this day would last forever.

Little did I know that this would be the last day I would lie in his arms...

~~~~End of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those blue eyes still haunting me, I shook the memory and tried to concentrate on the task at hand, kicking this things' ass. Tears in my eyes I stretched my right hand out in front of me and as it started glowing a light teal and electric blue shocks crawled up to my forearm and slowly a long sharp accented sword materialized in my hand. I shoved my pain and memories of him into a chest my heart had long built, locking them tight and gripped the long intricately designed handle of the sword.

I looked at the creatures eyes and saw those eyes. His eyes. I unlocked the anger and rage that had built up over the years since he was gone and used it to my advantage. I ran up to it and gripped my sword tighter as I swung it at full force toward it's stomach. Not fatal but enough to distract it. The sword slowly dug itself into the creatures stomach, black blood covering the sword. It's cries of pain filling the whole forest, doubling in pain as I pulled my sword from its esophagus. My sword still dripping with blood, I drove it straight into the creatures heart. I smirk, I win.

"WHHHOOO! Nice one Aura" Yelled Alexis, clapping.

I look at the mutts dead body.

"That's, not a dog . . . " said Alexis slowly.

No, that's definitley not a dog . . .


End file.
